


Sound the Bells

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, angst angst angst, canon complaint death, im sorry, my poor son, this just ripped itself out of me, what is happening in fives head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is happening in Fives head in last part of the biochip arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Please. Listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIGioQ7tfXg). Bubble shared it with me and I had these intense Fives feels, and this ripped itself out of me. I haven't had anything like this happen since I wrote [Almost ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4837028) after the Hannibal fanalie and I obsessively listened to Love Crime.   
> I am so sorry.   
> Please feel free to reblog the pain [on tumblr](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/148380252954/sound-the-bells)

Fives looked around warily. He was still hiding from his brothers. He lost the hat somewhere, he was too out in the open. He needed to hide. 

He shook his head. The bells wouldn’t stop ringing. Everything was going wrong. Ever since he got his chip out the bells wouldn’t stop. 

If he could just get someone to listen. To hear him, to hear the bells, they would understand. They would help him, all of them. 

He slid down the back of a crate and sat with his head in his hands. Just to try and breathe. It wasn’t working. He couldn’t even hear his own heartbeat anymore. The bells were deafening. 

He felt the air change and got up to look around the crate. General Skywalker and Rex were here. Finally. They will listen to him. They will hear the bells. They can make it stop.


End file.
